Burn
by cordeliafairchildwinchester
Summary: Monaco and Cordelia are about to burn it up. MonacoxOC oneshot OOC Monaco


The elegant, muted red and gold surroundings caught my interest, from the moment I walked into the place. Sipping my drink casually, I meandered amongst the aisles of lined-up slot machines and the tables around which many were crowded, hoping to strike it rich.

Gambling wasn't exactly my scene, however, when my friends decided to take a trip to Monte Carlo in Monaco, home of the famous Monte Carlo Casino, I knew that I _had_ to see this famed place. I had planned to spend the evening here, and retire back to the hotel early, ready for tomorrow's boating trip. The place was more crowded than I could have ever imagined, and it certainly took a whole lot of skill to manoeuvre through the crowds elegantly, and with poise but without tripping.

Meandering, and looking casually at the machines and at the tables, suddenly, I saw a cerulean gaze lock with mine. A pair of immensely blue eyes was observing me, with interest. He seemed fairly young, as he sent a small smile towards me, making me blush in the slightest.  
_I should probably cut down on the drinks...if ONE smile from a stranger's enough to make me blush..._

Yet, I felt myself getting closer, and closer to the roulette table, and before I knew it, I was there, standing beside the man (or boy? Was he seriously old enough to be here?) with the bluest eyes I'd ever seen.  
"Would you like to place a bet?" his voice caught me off guard - bringing me out of my reverie. It was smooth, sophisticated...and it almost added another facet to him, making him all the more intriguing.  
"I'm not a betting person," I smiled politely, as I sipped my drink once more. He simply smiled, as he turned his attention back towards the roulette table, but I didn't miss his smile turn into a slight smirk, and the gleam in his eyes.  
"It's terribly disappointing for you to be missing a part of us," he said, wistfully, as he pushed a few chips onto the rift spot on the mat.  
"I don't quite believe in luck." I never quite realised just how close I was standing to him - the faint musk scent that hung on him was rather pleasing.  
He sighed, as he pushed back a lock of hair that fell over his eyes, ever so subtly. "But the best things happen because of luck, Mademoiselle."  
"Oh, hmm?"  
"Like us, meeting, by chance. It is luck at work, is it not?"  
My green gaze turned towards him, but by now, he was watching the roulette spin, round and round, as it...landed on his number!

The smile on his face didn't change, as all the poker chips got pushed towards him, making a small pile in front of him.  
"Are you sure that you would not want to place a bet, Mademoiselle?"  
"I'm positiv-"  
"But, I insist. Use some of my poker chips."  
"N-No, I couldn't do that! That's your money!" you protested.  
"Ah, but I believe that Lady Luck will return it all, with interest."  
You didn't miss the innuendo, but before you could protest, he seemed to catch the croupier's attention.  
"Oh, Henri! _La belle dame ici, _she would like to place a bet on..." his words trailed off, as he turned towards you. "Which number would you like to place a bet on?"  
"Thirteen," you replied, with a grin. If luck was what he was playing on, you decided to choose what, apparently, was the unluckiest number.  
He seemed to laugh at this, but nonetheless, he pushed a substantial number of chips onto the mat.  
"That's a lot of money," you said, slightly concerned.  
"I'll leave it to luck," was his confident reply.

Moments, or minutes, passed in silence, as both of you observed the wheel, as the ball made its way around the circle. You could feel you breath hitching with ever second, as it slowed down, until it tripped over a few sections, and eventually landed...on thirteen!

"No way!" you exclaimed, in a loud whisper, completely oblivious to the stranger smiling benignly at you.  
"And...Do you still not believe in luck, Mademoiselle?" He asked, as he picked up his wine glass from the table.  
"Oh, well..." you paused to think. "I wouldn't necessarily say that, but-"  
"Excellent...because I think that it is quite a stroke of luck that there happens to be, from what I hear, quite a feast at the restaurant here."  
"Oh, that one? Yes, I did hear about it..."  
"And I think it's rather lucky of me, too, to have the chance to ask Mademoiselle...?" He ended the sentence on an interrogative tone.  
"[Name], it's [Name]," you replied, as you understood what he was getting to.  
"Ah, Mademoiselle [Name] for, perhaps dinner?"  
"Considering I _did_ help you earn some of that money, I don't think it'd hurt spending it," you laughed. He laughed along with you, as well, as he held out his arm for you, like a proper gentleman.

"I think this calls for a proper introduction," he spoke, as you slid your arm around his. "Je m'appelle Laurent."  
"And my name is [Name]."


End file.
